rbreachfandomcom-20200214-history
Grenades
Grenades are a type of weaponry in rBreach, They can be found in the LCZ Armory, Entrance Armory, and a few others scattered around the map. They also are given to those spawning in as Guard, Senior Guard, Lieutenant, Commander, Chaos Insurgent, MTF, GRU-P, The Serpent's Hand, and UIU. Grenades are divided into the 4 different types: Incendiary (Fire), Frag (Explosive), Smoke, and Flash bang. Frag and Incendiary are usually the most sought (they are the most stronger) after as Smoke and Flash bangs are received poorly by the community (they don't give damage). Explosive or incendiary grenades may be thrown in SCP 914 to kill scientists or other hostiles and get their cards or weapons, explosives can kill or scatter crowds, stun grenades can stun hostiles for you to run and hide or to shoot them while they are blinded and incendiary grenades can deter hostiles from following you. Smokes can provide cover in combat, shielding when you are coming out of cover to shoot or confusing and blinding you're enemy. You should always switch a stun grenade or a smoke with a explosive or a incendiary grenade. However, beware, these grenades can affect you too, in fact in some situations killing you. You should not be disappointed when you get a grenade instead of a gun. Instead, you should be thinking about how to use the weapon you have acquired to the best effect. Remember, grenades are a effective weapon in every situation. Type of grenades Currently, there are four types of grenades. Each has a unique function, and some of them may not be lethal. FRAG This can instantly kill hostiles (besides SCPs unless low) and neutrals and can harm yourself too,if you are not careful. Frag grenades can destroy doors. FLASH This blinds and deafens your hostiles and neutrals for you to shoot at or for you to run, while they are blinded. However, you can blind yourself. INCENDIARY The incendiary grenade is an Area Of Effect grenade that is second to the frag grenade in popularity and use. This grenade is pretty commonly found when upgrading grenades on SCP-914, or found in the LCZ and EZ armory. When the incendiary grenade explodes there will be fire for about 15 seconds, then it fizzles out. Damage is equal SCP-457 with the damage equaling to 5-10 DMG per second. SCP-457 is able to be healed by this grenade, but it's not a good idea use incendiary grenades on most SCPs because the damage is not very high, although I suggest you use it when you have several people keeping an eye on SCP-173, since SCP-173 will be trapped within the flames. SMOKE Blinds and might reveal SCP-966's position. Can be used as cover or to cover you when you come out of your cover to shoot your foes. Throwing grenades through walls (Nade clipping) There is a bug that can allow grenades to be thrown through walls by having a player walking towards a wall and throwing one of their grenades. This is often called nade-clipping by the community. According to the rules, exploiting of this bug and any other bugs is not allowed. Notes * In an upcoming update, Smoke grenades are being removed and replaced * "See No Evil" Are immune to the effects of Flashbangs. * Fire Eaters Are immune to Incendiary Grenade. * Sometimes when you throw a grenade,the grenade falls instead of going to your target (Especially when you walk and at the same time throws the grenade), this is a bug.